


Unfinished

by StarSaga



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Mentions of SINJU, Nights of Fire refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSaga/pseuds/StarSaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont feel like finishing this but here you go of what was written<br/>Nothing was looked over beforehand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished

Other than a slight headache the day went on as usual for the king. He had paperwork to do, generals to catch up with, and as night fell he had dinner like they always did. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan argued and the rest laughed at their antics, but the king’s mind was not there. He slowly sipped his wine, the cup lingering on his lips too often for him to actually be focused on drinking. He could tell the others took notice but their questioning gazes were all he received as the night wore on. Sinbad was relieved when he got to his bedroom but memories of the night before stirred in the patterns of his sheets as he stared at them. Just as his mind found itself deep in fantasy a knock came to the door. Turning his attention away from staring at his bed he found his advisor already standing in the room. His first layer of Sindrian robes stripped off, was it that late? The man only ever took them off before bed and it still seemed early for Ja’far to retire. Sinbad stood from where he was seated on his bed and walked over to the other slowly, a small smile touching his lips as he did so. A smile seemed to pull at the albino’s lips as his king approached him, he was first to speak between the two “Something worries you my king? If not then it is a distraction instead”. He thought the words over for only a small moment before he replied “A distraction, I think I enjoyed last night more than I thought I would have”. He didn’t lie, but telling the other of the emotions he felt for the black sun would most likely upset him. It isn’t too often he finds Ja’far coming to him this late at night without an important issue at hand, which normally means he wants to find himself in the arms of his king the next day. He was correct, of course he was, he was Sinbad of the Seven seas and a man like him is always right. Or at least that is what he likes to tell himself. His arms parted as the smaller man stepped closer to him, the candle in his hand finding its way onto the small table in the room as his king’s arms embraced him. There is a few things he enjoys more than being correct and one of them is Ja’far. When they were younger and still traveling together they had spent many a night in each other’s embrace, but as they grew older and with more responsibilities it seems that passion between them had died. Ja’far even reminded him now that he was expected to take a queen to rule at his side and produce an heir. It isn’t as if he hasn’t an attraction for women, quite the opposite really, he had an appetite for a fun night with one or two, knowing him more. When it came to love, however, he had never found one that caught his eye more than the man in his arms right now. Sinbad lightly kissed Ja’fars forehead, if only to be affectionate for a moment, and listened to the muffled words that came from between them. “I always suspected that you liked him more than you lead on, but I didn’t expect a night with him again to throw you off so easily” Ja’far sighed out. Sinbad knew him better than that though, those words were conviction and their drive was a pang of jealousy. The thought of the proper man being jealous brought fire to Sinbad’s larger than life ego and he faked his concern “My apologies Ja’far, I did not know that who I bed bothered you so, do not worry for me I am fine”. Sharp faded green eyes looked up at him with venom that would make a snake curl into itself. He found himself struck still for a moment but the only thing to follow was a warm laugh and arms picking up the smaller man. He felt the Ja thrash in his arms for a moment then relax, he knew it was his weakness, to be picked up and held. Sinbad nuzzled into his neck and sighed happily, the king was always content when he had a few moments to spend curled up with his little one. Ja’far had been with him since a young age and though at first he saw him as his child, as he grew emotions changed. He sat down on the bed with him, finding that Ja’far always curls into his lap when they were in his bed. He enjoyed feeling the smaller man shift against him, knowing that he could get comfortable. Pale hands found their way up his chest as rested on his back. The king found kips quickly straddle his hips and he looked up at dangerous eyes and pale skin. He loved when Ja was like this, it drove him mad.   
Hips rocked slowly forward in a rhythm that could only be described as snake like as Ja’far moved on top of him, hands reaching to tangle themselves into dark hair. Sinbad sat up and kissed him hard, finding the grip on his hair tighten as their lips moved together. Each night the two spent with each other was passionate, and Sinbad never found much control by the end of it. Tonight was no different from those, though this time it seemed to the king that his lover was the one slowly losing control of himself. Pale face flushed and hands trembling as the pull through dark hair, small sounds of pleasure leaving kiss bruised lips as hips rocked against one another quicker. Robes were barely pulled off and already the king could feel his lover almost at his end. Thighs shuddered as Sinbad felt a throbbing through the other’s thin bed robes. He reached up and held Ja’far’s hips still, putting his release on hold and greeted with a whined out plead. He felt his lips pull into a loving smile, he leaned forward and pressed at sweet kiss to those pouting lips. He kissed down and across a pale jawline, pausing to lightly tug the lobe of his ear with his teeth. Nails a bit too long and sharp drag down the back of his neck as he pulls Ja’far’s robes off slowly. He looked into narrowed eyes, his hands trailing down the now naked body in his lap. Ja’far slowly leaned back, his spine arching and a smirk on those tempting lips as he bended. Sinbad loved that the man is flexible, it has put them in some interesting positions. He watched closely to every tensed muscle, pale skin stretched taught over them and a low sigh comes out. Snapping back upright Sinbad blinked quickly as lips met his own, teeth biting and tugging at them. Ja’far pulled away for a moment with a mischievous laugh “It’s been so long since I have found your hands on my bare skin, it’s intoxicating, my king”. Ah yes, Ja’far knows feeding his ego is one way to get the king going. It is one of the reasons he enjoys having so many females all over him at large parties, it makes him seem desired. He grinned big and turned them over, pinning the smaller man under him and feeling him squirm. He knew Ja’far loved being held down, loved being thoroughly fucked into the bed as his king takes complete control. To see such a snake writhe under him makes the king’s heart beat fast, and he could almost feel the blood rush to his face as he watched. Ja’far reached up and twisted a hand into the loose ponytail, taking opportunity to yank the king down into a kiss. Their lips met rougher than Sinbad expected, it caught him off guard but wasn’t unpleasant. The king pulled their lips apart, he felt himself smirk as the hands left his hair and slowly rested on his shoulders. He felt the need to taste the pale skin under him. Later in the night he rested his head on top of Ja’fars, kissing his temple as the smaller man slept. He loved him, truly. Unlike Judal he has never had to question himself when it came to his feelings for Ja’far.


End file.
